hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Moment of Truth
Moment of Truth is the fifth album by American hip hop duo Gang Starr, released in 1998 on Noo Trybe Records. Released four years after their previous album, Hard to Earn, this album could be perceived as a comeback, with a newer, updated style of the group's already-established jazz-tinged hip hop. It features more guest artists than previous Gang Starr releases, including appearances by Inspectah Deck, Scarface, Freddie Foxxx, M.O.P. and others. The album is the group's most commercially successful album to date. Moment of Truth debuted at #1 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart. It went on to sell over 500,000 copies and was certified Gold by the RIAA the same year. The lead single, "You Know My Steez", became the duo's second Billboard Hot 100 hit in 1997, peaking at #76. Track listing All songs produced by DJ Premier and co-produced by Guru, expect "She Knowz What She Wantz" and "Make 'Em Pay" produced by Guru and co-produced by DJ Premier. Samples You Know My Steez * "Flash It to the Beat" by Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five * "Drowning in the Sea of Love" by Joe Simon * "Shadowboxing" by GZA feat. Method Man Robbin Hood Theory * "The Day After the Dawn" by Albert Dailey * "Capricorn" by George Duke Work * "Prove Your Love" by Fleetwood Mac * "Devil in the Dark" by The Manhattans * "Closer to God" by Krumb Snatcha Royalty * "Let's Do It in Slow Motion" by Latimore Above the Clouds * "I Didn't Come Rhythm" by George Clinton * "Two Piece Flower" by John Dankworth JFK 2 LAX * "It's Time to Break Down" by The Supremes Itz a Set Up * "Coldblooded" by James Brown * "Beyond Yesterday" by Les McCann Moment of Truth * "Let's Fall in Love All Other" by Billy Paul B.I. vs. Friendship * "Come Live With Me" by Isaac Hayes The Militia * "Stop and Check Yourself" by Garnet Mimms * "Windmills of Your Mind" by Barbara Lewis The Rep Grows Bigga * "Come Dancing" by Jeff Beck What I'm Here 4 * "R.S.V.P." by Nat Adderley She Knowz What She Wantz * "Sunnin' and Funnin'" by MSFB * "Itzsoweezee (HOT)" by De La Soul New York Strait Talk * "It's My Thing" by EPMD My Advice 2 You * "I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know" by Cold Blood * "Metal Thangz" by Street Smartz feat. O.C. and Pharoahe Monch Make 'Em Pay * "Repent Walpurgis" by Procol Harum * "You're Something Special" by Five Special * "Livin' Proof" by Group Home The Mall * "Rainmaker" by The 5th Dimension * "Ain't No Stoppin' Us (Special Disco Version)" by McFadden & Whitehead Betrayal * "Queen of Downs" by Giant (Funk Band) * "Deliver the Word" by War Next Time * "A Good Man Is Gone" by Monk Higgins feat. Barbara Mason * "I Shot Ya (Remix)" by LL Cool J In Memory Of... * "Here's That Rainy Day" by The Paul Horn Quintet * "You're Nobody (Til' Somebody Kills You)" by The Notorious B.I.G. Category:1998 albums Category:Gang Starr albums Category:Albums produced by DJ Premier Category:Albums produced by Guru Category:East Coast hip hop albums